


Kim + Jung x Lee

by soulmateji



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmateji/pseuds/soulmateji
Summary: Mesmo que aos outros soasse estranho, para Kim Yerim parecia certo amar em dobro.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun /Kim Yerim | Yeri /Lee TaeYong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 2





	Kim + Jung x Lee

**♡ 김 + 정 + 이 = LOV3 ♡**

_Kim YeRim_ era uma universitária comum. Frequentava a Universidade de Seoul e cursava o primeiro ano de literatura. Muitas vezes era tida como a melhor aluna da classe, porém ainda assim costumava passar despercebida pelo restante da turma. Sua única amiga ali era _Kim SaeRon_ , que conheceu logo nos primeiros dias de aula.

Devido a sua discrição, eram poucos os colegas que sabiam detalhes da sua vida pessoal, alguns até mesmo já haviam lhe ouvido falar sobre seu namorado, entretanto não tinham conhecimento de quem era ele, ou eles no caso.

Quase um ano atrás, quando entrou na Universidade, ela jamais teria imaginado que seu relacionamento de dois anos com Jung JaeHyun seria tão drasticamente alterado. Sendo dois anos mais velho, o Jung iniciava o terceiro ano da faculdade de engenharia e tinha uma pequena fama pelo campus, já que a _Kim_ ocasionalmente ouvia burburinhos sobre o brilhante aluno de engenharia, assim como comentários sobre sua beleza, ou até mesmo sobre a forma com que ele educadamente rejeitava todas as declarações que recebia, alegando sempre que seu coração já pertencia a alguém.

Provavelmente _SaeRon_ era a única em sua turma que já havia visto o casal junto, pois os blocos da instituição eram distantes, por isso eles dificilmente se encontravam quando estavam no campus. Quando saiam juntos e acabavam interceptados – ou apenas vistos – por alguém da faculdade, mesmo que o Jung sempre apresentasse a _Kim_ como sua namorada, ela nunca acabava tendo sua imagem assimilada a caloura de literatura, o que era gratificante, já que evitava fofocas e difamações sobre si.

_YeRim_ e _JaeHyun_ namoravam desde o último ano do maior no colégio, e sempre tiveram um relacionamento invejável pelos demais, principalmente pela maturidade com que lidavam com cada um dos obstáculos, o que fazia com que a mais nova acreditasse serem inabaláveis. Ao menos até o _JaeHyun_ que conhecia ir se tornando cada vez mais distante.

Mesmo que o mais velho fosse uma pessoa reservada, e que não se encontrassem com frequência – afinal, cada um precisava cumprir com os afazeres de seus respectivos cursos – raramente o mesmo demorava responder suas mensagens, sequer media esforços para que pudessem se ver sempre que possível, ou deixava de atender suas ligações. Ele estava propositalmente se afastando e a menor não tinha ideia do que poderia fazer para resolver isso.

Até que depois de quase um mês angustiando sobre o _Jung_ ter perdido o interesse em si, ou encontrado alguém melhor, o mesmo finalmente lhe procurara para conversarem, e seria hipocrisia dizer que não havia se magoado ao ouvir do mais velho que ele havia se interessado por outra pessoa. O maior lhe pediu compreensão, dizendo que seus sentimentos por si não haviam mudado, mas ele acabara adquirindo um interesse pelo seu monitor de física, _Lee Taeyong_ – não bastasse a dor de se sentir estar sendo trocada, ela ainda era acentuada pelo fato de o Jung estar lhe trocando por um homem, independentemente do mesmo insistir no contrário.

_JaeHyun_ lhe disse que o veterano havia lhe convidado para um encontro, porém ele não poderia se comprometer sem antes consultar sua namorada, o que a deixou parcialmente satisfeita, já que o mesmo ao menos estava levando sua opinião em consideração, e mesmo que não fosse de acordo com a imagem do seu namorado se dedicando a outra pessoa, acreditou ser melhor permitir que o mesmo sanasse o que ela imaginava ser simplesmente curiosidade, e quando ele estivesse satisfeito voltaria a ser totalmente seu novamente.

Mas quanto a isso _YeRim_ estava equivocada, e a cada encontro do Jung com o Lee ela via o quanto o namorado se envolvia ainda mais com o mais velho deles. Até que _JaeHyun_ insistiu em apresentar ambos, e mesmo a contragosto a _Kim_ cedeu aquele desconfortável encontro. De início ela não sabia como agir, e o _Lee_ parecia tão acanhado e desconfortável quanto si, o que a fazia se perguntar cada vez mais sobre a necessidade daquilo.

Mas um único encontro não era suficiente para o Jung, que a cada dia se empenhava mais em tornar a _Kim_ e o _Lee_ próximos. _JaeHyun_ sempre lhe repetia que continuava amando _YeRim_ como sempre, mas que _TaeYong_ também tinha um lugar especial em seu coração, e com o tempo a mais nova começou a aceitar essa informação, até porque a mesma começou a se pegar interessada no mais velho.

Quando ela finalmente colou seus lábios aos do mais velho finalmente percebeu porque _JaeHyun_ havia se envolvido tão drasticamente com o mesmo, afinal ela também desejou se envolver com ele. Com o tempo a garota foi aprendendo que a pose arrogante com a qual ele sempre se apresentava nos primeiros encontros nada mais era que uma máscara para ocultar sua insegurança e carência.

Insegurança a qual ele continuava tentando esconder, pois mesmo que os três já estivessem naquele relacionamento há um tempo, ela percebia que o mais velho tinha medo de ser descartado como um mísero brinquedo.

Mesmo que o _Lee_ sempre estivesse incluso nos programas que agendavam, e até mesmo as conversas virtuais fossem realizadas sempre em um grupo no _kakaotalk_ , ou até mesmo que os mais novos sempre dissessem abertamente o quanto ele havia se tornado importante naquele relacionamento, ele continuava desconfiado.

Foi depois de um pequeno afastamento do maior, no que a Kim percebeu ser drama retratando um ataque de ciúmes do _Lee_ por conta de uma mísera selfie com – apenas – _YeRim_ que o _Jung_ usava de wallpaper no celular, que a _Kim_ optou por surpreender com um pedido formal de namoro ao mais velho deles.

Quando aquele relacionamento era apenas entre ela e o _Jung_ , eles não julgaram necessário possuírem um objeto que exibisse aos quatro ventos que eles se pertenciam, mas o Lee parecia necessitar de uma comprovação física, e era por isso que nesse momento, enquanto adentrava o salão decorado em que aconteceria a formatura de _TaeYong_ , na pequena bolsa de mão _YeRim_ levava consigo uma caixinha de veludo, contendo graciosas alianças, que a partir de agora representaria o amor entre aqueles três.

**♡ 김 + 정 + 이 = LOV3 ♡**


End file.
